


Pillow Fight

by ILikeTurkey



Series: Gratsu/Natray prompts [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gratsu Week, Gratsuweek2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeTurkey/pseuds/ILikeTurkey
Summary: From the gratsuweek2k17 prompt 'pillow fight'





	Pillow Fight

Gray wasn't sure when or how they started this. All he knows is that he'd taken cover behind the side of his bed, bracing for impact as Natsu hurled a non-stop current of pillows from the other side of the room. How did they end up like this? They were initially having a nice little quiet moment together, Natsu sprawled out across the bed with Gray tracing invisible lines on his leg. Gray traveled lower, prodding at the dragonslayer's foot, and the last thing he remembered was Natsu jolting off the bed, throwing a pillow at Gray's face as he mumbled something about being ticklish.

And now--

"Is that all you got, Natsu?" Gray called from where he was settled on the floor, smiling at the ridiculousness of their childish games. There was a light pause before Natsu answered. "How about you come over here and see for yourself?”

Fair enough.

Gray grabbed one of of Natsu's recently discarded pillows while getting to his feet, locking eyes with his boyfriend before hurdling over the bed. He narrowly missed the the sack of feathers that flew towards him, rolling off of the mattress completely. Natsu didn't even wait for Gray to compose himself, that bastard, hitting Gray across his face and body with the not-so-soft cushion like he had the intent to kill. Gray closed his eyes, and swung back aimlessly while hoping that he caught a few good hits on the other.

They went on for about an hour, pummeling each other with every pillow they could locate before finally calling their little war off.

"I win." Natsu said mockingly, looking down at Gray with a wide grin. Gray, on the other hand, was still trying to catch his breath, but smiled back anyways.

"How?" He asked after a few heartbeats.

"I'm the last one standing."

Gray raised an eyebrow. Firstly, they were both on the ground. Well, Natsu was straddling Gray, so there's that.

"Neither of us are standing." Gray pointed out dryly.

Natsu considered those words, his grin dropping to a simple smirk. A moment later, he was leaning down to whisper into Gray's ear, "Yeah, that's true. But," he nipped lightly at the smooth skin on Gray's neck. _"I'm still the one who's on top."_


End file.
